


lucky

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Schmoop, lots of schmoopy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: I love you said with no space left between them, as they huddle together, and over his shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ They aren't connected unless stated otherwise.

19\. With no space left between us 20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside 21. Over your shoulder

The house is decorated for Christmas: lights twinkling everywhere, the smell of gingerbread permeating the air, and a beautiful tree garnished with garlands, string lights, ornaments, and candy canes. Jensen can’t help but run his fingers across the tinsel strewn bannister and look over it all with a fond smile. The house is dark except for the soft glow of the lights from the tree and it makes something catch in Jensen’s chest. 

He spies Jared, in full Santa get up of course, putting presents under the tree, and Jensen leans against the wall to see his husband get ready for Christmas for the kids. They’re still in the tender age where Santa is real for them and it’s a sweet spot for bribery and good behavior. 

“Hey Santa, need any help?” Jensen asks, muffling his laughter as Jared jolts a little in surprise. He can hear the soft huff from Jared before he answers.

“As long it’s my favorite elf, of course.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, so glad he talked Jared out of getting Jensen the elf outfit; otherwise he’d also be dressed up in a silly costume tonight. He walks up and helps Jared place the rest of the presents under the tree, setting them perfectly askew, and leaving the sack right near the fireplace so it would seem like Santa forgot it as he dashed off. 

They sit on the ground around the coffee table set up with milk and cookies for Santa and they share them, dunking it in the milk and quietly whispering to each other between sips. This is definitely a tradition Jensen loves, the soft moments as they try not to wake up the kids and ruin the element of surprise. They get up, dusting themselves off from crumbs, and are about to head into the kitchen when Jared stops abruptly and Jensen almost knocks into him.

“What the…” Jensen starts to question, but Jared just points up to the mistletoe.

“Christmas rules, Jensen, you know the drill.” 

Jensen can feel his lips quirk into a half-smile and pulls Jared in close.

“I love you, you utter dork,” he whispers, before kissing him softly to ‘ward off bad luck.’

The fake beard tickles Jensen a little and while Jensen does love Jared’s hiatus scruff, he’s not a big fan of the fake hair of his costume. He pulls back and pulls the beard off, before kissing Jared again, sweeter this time, tongue running along Jared’s soft lips. 

“Come on, go change into your pajamas, and meet me on the sofa,” Jensen says pushing Jared towards the stairs as he continues to head into the kitchen to put the plate and glass away. He’ll wash it in the morning; it’s time for another tradition.

Jared comes back down in record time, and Jensen’s already on the sofa with a blanket. It doesn’t usually snow in Austin, but it can get cold and right now the wind is howling outside, a storm brewing. Jared huddles in next to Jensen, nestling in close for warmth under the plush blanket they got from Danneel a few Christmases ago. They sit there, watching the trees sway, and neighbor’s Christmas lights shine and sparkle, and a sense of calm falls over them.

“I love you, too, you know, you big sap,” Jared whispers in Jensen’s ear, as he plays with Jensen’s fingers under the blanket, drawing random shapes over the span of fingers, and randomly connecting the dots of his freckles from memory. 

“You’re as big of a sap I am, big guy,” Jensen snarks back, because Jared does some over the top things to be romantic, too, not that Jensen minds at all.

He does love this quiet Christmas Eve spent with just Jared, though. It’s different from the usual speed of their lives. 

It’s past midnight now and Jensen knows his and Jared’s ankle biters are going to be up at the crack of dawn to open presents and thrown the house into shambles. They slowly fold the blanket back up and make their way upstairs, quickly running through their nightly routines of brushing and using the restroom. 

They’re in bed in a flash, exhausted but content, and Jensen curls up behind Jared, chin over Jared’s shoulder and leg thrown over Jared’s. Their positions are going to change within the hour as they both move in their sleep and Jensen will end up being the little spoon because Jared likes to snuggle, but it’s nice to start off like this.

“Love you,” Jensen says in a hushed tone in Jared’s ear, kissing him gently before tightening his arms around him. 

“Mmm, me too,” Jared says back, squeezing his fingers with his own and Jensen can almost feel the waves of happiness floating off him. 

He’s so damn lucky.


End file.
